The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘GG Blue’.
The new Nemesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hiratuka, Kanagawa, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, mounding and freely-branching Nemesia cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in November, 2005 in Hiratuka, Kanagawa, Japan of Nemesia hybrida ‘Blue Bird’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Nemesia hybrida identified as code number TNB-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hiratuka, Kanagawa, Japan in April, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Hiratuka, Kanagawa, Japan since May, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.